Gemma Malfoy Year One
by SpaffordJack
Summary: What if Draco had a sister? This is Gemma Malfoy's 1st Year at Hogwarts with Harry Potter and the rest of the gang.  No pairings yet  Story by SpaffordJack
1. The Letter

A woman's scream was heard throughout the manor, the only sound that could be heard. Covered by the screams, were a man's footsteps. He went unnoticed by everyone rushing through the hallway. Something was more important than a stranger. His blonde hair was almost a white and his eyes could have been a silver/grey color.

"Where is Olivia?" The man stopped a young woman who had wet towels in a pan. "Where the bloody hell is she?" He snapped.

"G-g-giving birth." The young girl stuttered. "I must go help attend to her." She walked hurriedly past him. Smirking, he followed her down the hall. She went into a small room with tons of people surrounding a bed. The woman he had been searching for was on the bed, squeezing a woman's hand. She had been the source of the screaming. Olivia had black hair that was pulled back, her tanned skin was sweaty and her blue eyes had been closed at the moment.

"Congratulations Miss Olivia, you have a baby girl." An elderly woman spoke as she magically cleaned the baby and gave her to her mother. No one was aware of the man until the young servant got Olivia's attention.

"Lucius…" She muttered. "You came." She spoke as Lucius walked closer to her. "This is your daughter." He looked down at the baby in her arms. His own wife had given birth to a son a few months ago. He was proud that he would have an heir but the baby girl in his ex-lover's arms made him forget about Draco.

"What's her name?" He asked quietly.

"Gemma Isabelle." She smiled before the baby was taken out of her arms.

"Miss Olivia is very weak and could die." The elderly woman explained to Lucius before handing him the baby. The little girl was sleeping peacefully, unaware of her mother's possible death. Her hair, what little she had, was already a blondish white color. He was pushed gently out into the hallway before the door was slammed and the room was silent. A few minutes later, a woman came out, wiping her bloody hands on a towel.

"Mr. Malfoy, she didn't make it." She cried. "She's your responsibility now." The dark skinned woman went back in the room sobbing.

"Cissy is going to kill me." He muttered before apparating to his home.

* * *

**-11 Years Later-**

"The letters have come in." Draco pushed down his little sister before he raced into the family dining area. Gemma stood up and followed him. An owl had dropped two letters on the table where their mother was silently eating.

"Calm down Draco. They're not gonna disappear. "Gemma rolled her eyes before picking up her letter.

_**Miss G. Malfoy, Bedroom 3, Malfoy Manor **_

She grinned before carefully opening her letter. Pulling out the first slip of paper, she began to read the words.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Malfoy,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"We're going to Hogwarts." The girl whispered quietly as her mother came up behind her.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Narcissa Malfoy told her children. "Now, it's time to eat." She forced the children down to eat their breakfast.

Gemma and Draco Malfoy looked alike. They both had white-blonde hair that they inherited from their father. While Draco had his mother's light blue eyes, Gemma had her father's silvery grey ones. Also, Draco seemed to have their mother's favor while Gemma was just….there. They were both of average height and slender.

She pulled out the other paper and read what first years would need. It made Hogwarts that much real.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**UNIFORM **_

_**First-year students will require: **_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) **_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) **_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) **_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags **_

_**COURSE BOOKS **_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following: **_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk **_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore **_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger **_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander **_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble **_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT **_

_**1 wand **_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials **_

_**1 telescope set **_

_**1 brass scales **_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad **_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day, they were surprised when their dad offered to go along with Narcissa to take them to Diagon Alley. They looked around before heading to Madam Malkin's. Draco kept begging their father for a broomstick but Lucius ignored them and told the witch what they needed and said he'd be back.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam asked as she fitted Draco for his robes. Gemma looked around the corner and saw a boy their age with wild black hair and green eyes covered by glasses. He started to speak but she interrupted him. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

Another witch finished Draco and went onto the next boy. Draco decided to befriend the boy, so he didn't seem like a loser when he started at Hogwarts. She was sitting down, since she was already done, watching her brother.

"Hello," said Draco, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." The black haired boy said.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco spoke. He ignored Gemma who was waiting to be introduced. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms." He said boredly. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Gemma rolled her eyes at her brother. "Have you got your own broom?" He asked the boy.

"No." He responded.

"Play Quidditch at all?" He continued to ask. The boy looked confused.

"No." He spoke.

"_I _do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" He said smugly.

"No." Was his answer again. Gemma was ready to tell her brother to leave the poor boy alone since he was probably half-blood or muggle born.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He ran his mouth and asked the boy.

"Mmm." The boy answered.

"I say, look at that man!" The boy looked at the window along with Draco and Gemma. A half-giant was standing outside with two ice cream cones.

"That's Hagrid." The boy sounded pleased. "He works at Hogwarts." He informed Draco.

"Oh," said Draco "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper." He explained.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage _— lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." Draco told him.

"Draco!" Gemma hissed making her presence known.

"I think he's brilliant." The boy spoke coldly.

"Do you?" He pressed for information. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"Draco, shut it." She glared at him.

"They're dead." He said.

"Sorry." The Malfoy kids said, Draco not meaning it. "But they were our kind, weren't they?" She smacked her brother's arm.

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." The boy snapped at Draco.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" He finally asked for the boy's name.

"You're done my dear." Madam Malkin said, letting the black haired boy step down. He paid for the robes then hurried quickly outside the shop.

"Why'd you smack me Gem?" He asked his sister as they waited for their parents.

"You were being rude." She rolled her eyes.

Their parents showed up a couple of minutes later with all of their books and supplies before they headed over to Ollivanders, the wand shop in Diagon Alley.

"Good afternoon." Ollivander said as the family entered the shop. "Awww Draco and Gemma Malfoy." Gemma went first and he went searching for a wand for her. She ended up with an eight inch willow with a phoenix feather. Draco ended up with an 8 ½ inch hawthorne with unicorn hair.

"Hogwarts here we come…" Gemma whispered.


	2. The Surprise

Finally, the day came when Gemma and Draco would go to Hogwarts. While the oldest Malfoy had to be dragged out of bed, the little one was already up making sure that she didn't forget anything. When it was time, Lucius apparated with Gemma and Narcissa with Draco to 9 and 3 quarters to drop them off at the train.

"Write us when you get sorted." Their mom demanded.

"Even though we know that it'll be Slytherin." Lucius smirked.

"Bye mom, bye daddy." She hugged Narcissa then went to hug Lucius. She didn't know why, but she was closer to her father even though he was gone more.

Draco and Gemma found an empty compartment where two other first years joined them. All Gemma caught was their last names which were Crabbe and Goyle. She couldn't tell them apart but did it matter, Draco apparently could. The boys started talking about how Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts this year.

"Let's go find this Harry Potter." Draco smirked and led the other two. Gemma declined and stayed in the compartment, reading _Hogwarts, A History_. Finally, they found out which compartment he was in and went straight there.

"Is it true?" He said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Draco recognized the black haired, green eyed boy from Madam Malkin's.

"Yes." He answered, looking at Crabbe and Goyle, who were on both sides of Draco.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," Draco spoke when he saw where the boy was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The other boy gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He snapped at the red head. Then he turned to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco offered. He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but was refused.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort is for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." At that comment, Harry and the Weasley boy stood up.

"Say that again," The red head dared.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" The blonde sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Draco said as Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Weasley — he leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. A rat had bitten him! They backed away and ran out of the compartment, leaving Weasley and Harry alone with the rat.

Once they found Gemma, they told her how Harry Potter wasn't as great as they thought. She rolled her eyes and continued reading while the boys talked about Quidditch. Finally, they reached Hogwarts. 2nd years and above went to the carriages, while the first years were taken on a boat ride. Draco, Gemma, Goyle, and Crabbe all got in a boat.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!" The boats started moving, as if by magic. The first years stared in amazement at the castle, even Draco was, though he was hiding it more than his sister was. A few minutes later, they got out of the boats and approached a big door where he knocked three times. A tall, black haired witch in emerald robes with a stern face answered the door. They soon learned that her name was Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She walked into the Great Hall then returned a few minutes later. Asking the first years to form a line, she led them into the large hall where the second years and up were sitting waiting for the Sorting. A hat was sitting the stool, making some half-blood and muggle born students wonder exactly what they would have to do to get sorted.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" It finished singing before bowing to each of the four tables.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" The sorting went on. Some got placed in Ravenclaw, others in Hufflepuff, a couple in Slytherin and a few in Gryffindor. Gemma didn't pay attention until she heard, "Malfoy, Draco." Looking up, she saw her brother grin smugly before putting on the hat. It barely touched his head but it yelled, "SLYHTERIN!"

"Malfoy, Gemma." The female professor called her name. She walked forward, keeping her eyes on the stool. Everyone was staring at the eleven year old, knowing exactly where she would go. She sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

"Awww another Malfoy. Though different from the other. I sense a good spirit about you. Cunning, smart. You'd do well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw." The hat whispered to her. She wondered if anyone could hear it but then again she couldn't hear it when everyone else was up there. "Yet another trait sticks out, bravery. Better be," It said to her before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" As she walked to the table, she felt everyone's eyes on her. First Malfoy ever to go to that house. Most went to Slytherin, a few to Ravenclaw but never to Gryffindor.

"I'm Hermione Granger." A busy haired first year introduced herself to Gemma.

"Guess you know who I am." She smiled weakly before turning around to watch the rest of the Sorting.

"Potter, Harry." She called out. Whispers broke out, everyone staring at the green eyed boy. Gemma recognized him quickly from Madam Malkin's. After what seemed like a long time, it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Two redheaded boys started chanting, "WE GOT POTTER!" Gemma laughed. He sat down in front of one of the twins. Finally, Zabini, Blaise became a Slytherin.

A grey-haired man stood up, who was in the middle of the teachers. Gemma knew that this was the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. "Welcome," He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Everyone clapped as he sat down.

"Is he mad?" She heard Harry asking as she began to eat.

"Mad?" Another red head said airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" Everyone dug in and a couple of first years got her attention.

"I'm half-and-half," said a boy known as Seamus Finnigan. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron Weasley. Gemma learned from Hermione that there were four brothers in Gryffindor with red hair. There were Weasleys.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville Longbottom, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." Neville grinned proudly.

"We all know what you are." Ron directed toward Gemma.

"That was rude Ron." She heard Harry whisper to him.

"I know who you are." Gemma got Ron's attention. "A red head freckled weasel." She insulted him before finishing her dinner. Ron glared at her the entire time.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." Gemma rolled her eyes knowing that Draco would try to get on the house team, even though only second years up could try out. "And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed these words:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot." _

After singing, the first years were lead by Percy to the Gryffindor tower. He told all the first years the dos and donts of Howarts, though few were listening to the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains.

The only person who would talk to Gemma was Hermione. Lavender and the Patil twins ignored both of them and talked among themselves. While they stayed up and gossiped, the other two slipped into bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I got the idea while watching the Harry Potter marathon. If only number six premiered along with them. Oh well, I don't own Harry Potter, just Gemma sadly. R and R please!

-SpaffordJack


End file.
